


wolf children

by mormegil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormegil/pseuds/mormegil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the stark girls and parallels between them. free verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wolf children

**Author's Note:**

> very emo poetry about sansa and arya. there's really no plot here, just pretty words.

war child, storm child,  
you've nowhere to run  
war child, plague child,  
they don't want you here

little bird, pretty bird,  
now quit your wailing  
little bird, little warbler,  
there was never a war

war child, wolf child,  
run away, hide away, you cannot stay here  
war child, blood child,  
keep quiet, stay pretty, they don't want you here

little bird, little duckling,  
your blood is their price  
little bird, little falcon  
you have to stay here


End file.
